


My Baby Shot Me Down

by EffingEden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wants to share something with Sirius. Sirius is sure it's a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Shot Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myfloralbonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myfloralbonnet), [homemadedarkmark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=homemadedarkmark).



> Comment_fic prompt, ':any, any, "Oh...it's gonna start in a minute. You just gotta wait."'
> 
> Inspired by Kennedy James' artwork 'Bang, Bang'

Remus gave a weary sigh as a warm set of lips nuzzled at his jaw line, the slight rub of bristle making his eyes shut for a moment in indulgence. “You’re meant to watch the screen, Padfoot,” he murmured, half-heartedly.

“It’s black,” came the reply a moment later, the youth not bothering to move back to speak, making his lips move temptingly and the hot breath rush over Remus’ skin. It made him swallow and he felt Sirius’ smile stretch his firm, clever lips. The moved a few inches and caught the soft, lower curve of his ear. Hard, blunt teeth scraped lightly, teasing.

“It’s going to start in a minute,” the werewolf said, his voice low and more strained suppressing a groan. It would draw attention, and the film theatre wasn’t dark enough yet to fool anyone about what Padfoot was doing. "Just wait."

The selfsame devil sucked slowly at Remus’ lobe then released it to whisper, “Then I’ll look in a minute.” His mouth closed around his still-damp ear and bit, abrupt, sharp. Moony’s leg jerked and connected with the seat in front of them. Sirius sniggered.

Remus jabbed him with his elbow. “If you don’t want to be here-”

Sirius retreated to his own seat, his eyelids half-lidded and a smug smile on his lips. “Oh, but I do want to be here. I want to be wherever you decide to sit still for an hour and a half. In public – semi-public. Always the quiet ones with the funnest kinks. Though, I didn’t think you were one for Muggle-baiting. Dark side of the Moony, hum?”

“Not everything I want to share with you is sex,” Remus said with strained patience.

Sirius’ dark eyebrow raised in disbelief. He then lifted his left hand and unfurled one finger at a time. “Chocolate. Al fresco. Comando – which I am right now, by the way. Gags-”

“That is self-preservation, I assure you,” Remus interrupted.

“School ties. In classrooms – or is it ‘giving the portraits an eyeful?’”

“Neither,” Remus replied smoothly. “I just wanted to set those nuns on you.”

“You bastard,” Sirius hissed without conviction. “Where was I?” He wriggled his fingers, then lifted his right hand. “Candle wax. In the corridors under the cloak-”

“We never did that one, Padfoot,” Remus said suspiciously.

As he expected, Sirius became even more arrogant and countered, “Yet. Now that I know you like it in public…”

Remus shut his eyes. “I didn’t have ulterior motives when I asked you to come.”

Sirius smirked at the accidental innuendo, and murmured, “I know. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t when I agreed to come along.”

He leaned in, angling to start his nuzzling again but Remus twisted to look at the other youth full on. “Watch the damn film, Sirius, then we can shag.”

They stared at each other for a moment in silence, then Padfoot leaned back with a long suffering sigh. “If it’s boring, I’m going to blow you,” he threatened, sure as every overly arrogant pureblood that he was right.

Remus smiled as the opening credits came on, equally confident his friend would be far too enraptured to pull his attention away long enough. It was a Western, after all.


End file.
